


Memories in the Wrong Places

by kappa77



Series: Reincarnation AU [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Angst, Blood, Drinking, Inspired by Art, M/M, Past Character Death, Pre-Canon, The death is of a major character that happens in the past but is still discussed, also its reincarnation soooooo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 03:07:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9579710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kappa77/pseuds/kappa77
Summary: Gabriel has memories of things he shouldn't know, especially about one Jack Morrison, someone he just met.He doesn't know what to make of the images and thoughts that flow though his head of Jack.He isn't prepared for the reality.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Heavily inspired by jn542's amazing video/comic duo made for Reaper76 week found here
> 
> Shout out to youcandoitfam for betaing
> 
> TW: Descriptions of blood and death, drinking
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Gabe didn't want to meet the other new recruits. They all stand milling around one of the gyms like it was fucking freshman year of college. He is off to the side sitting on a pile of mats, black hoodie over his head. He hasn’t come here to socialize. He joins the soldier enhancement program out of necessity, something in his head wouldn't let him rest until he becomes more than what he is.

It doesn’t help that one of them gives him the wrong impression. The one person who looks at him and decides he is the one to say hi to.

"Hey, my name's Jack!"

Blue-eyed, blond hair, pale-faced, uniform nearly to the tee in terms of neatness. _It's a shock that Morrison wasn't made in a factory._

Gabe's brain goes blank at that thought. Where'd he get the name Morrison? He quickly brushes off his confusion. Must've read it in a file and remembered it.

He nods in greeting. "Reyes."

Mor- Jack's grin doesn't leave his face.

And he doesn't leave Gabe's side.

\---

They become friends despite what his gut is telling him. He learns Jack grew up on a farm in Indiana, how he never expected the military to become his career, but he's not complaining.

"I'd take this over looking at fucking fields any day."

_I know._

Gabe- Gabe is far more reserved than he's used to being. He supposes it's the weird sense of déjà-vu he gets when he's around Jack.

\---

They order take out one day after it feels like they've been pushed to their limits time and time again. It's Mexican, some local place that Gabe feels doesn't shit on real Mexican food like certain chains tend to do. They bring the food back to their barracks and when Jack rips opens the paper wrapping to his burrito, his eyes are already watering.

"Damn... spicy food and me really don't mix, huh?"

_I know, and you couldn't pronounce tortilla to save your life._

Jack wipes at both eyes with his free hand. "How's your, uh, tor-till-"

"It's tor-ti-yah," Gabe cuts in, like it's a thing he always does. Jack looks startled, but he starts laughing.

Gabe finds himself doing the same.

\---

Jack's birthday comes up on a hot day in July. They have the day off from training and they spend it under a tree. Gabe pulls out the small box and wordlessly hands it to Jack.

He grins as he pulls out the bracelet made out of red chord and the blue pendant with the crystal on the end.

"I love these colors!"

He doesn’t even know exactly why he chose to get his… his friend anything. He’s just been walking around in the streets of the town nearby the facility, when he pauses, looking at the window of a shop, where the bracelet and necklace are on display. It’s just something in his heart that tells him _those are for Jack_ , and before he knows it, he’s opening up the door to the shop.

He has to thank the little voice in his head though, for that look Jack gives him is worth it.

\---

Rain means no run around the facility. Rain means training in an already hot gym, with the humidity on top, like adding another thick blanket on your lap in the middle of summer.

"I hate the rain."

"I know."

_It reminds you of the rain that took out the crops one year, leaving none for harvest, bringing your family to the point of poverty. It happens another year, less catastrophic, but it's also the year your dad dies. It rained at his funeral._

It's two days later Jack tells him that story.

Gabe doesn’t know what to think, but he’s distracted from the déjà-vu by Jack’s shoulders shaking and tears welling up in his eyes.

They stay up late that night, training be damned.

\---

They're playing a drinking game. It's not even a game, more so an excuse to admit personal-shit while getting wasted on the beer Gabe managed to smuggle in. They hae to take a drink every time they tell a secret, bigger the sip, the bigger the secret. It starts as a way to pass an afternoon when they aren’t needed.

They’re each on their second bottle. Despite starting in opposite beds, Jack has made his way onto Gabe's, now leaning slightly on him for support against the headboard.

"Okay... I got a big one." Jack downs half of his, pausing for breath once before he sets the bottle on his knee. "I-" A pause. "I'm not here to be a soldier."

_A standoff._

He looks up at that. He hadn't guessed that. Hadn't even considered it. He's been able to do that for every single fucking secret Jack had told him. But not that.

Jack continues. "Just an engineer, more like a mechanic really. They liked how quick I could be and how I worked under fire. Though, I still have to get through this fucking training."

_The fury pulsing through his veins. He raises his shotgun, wanting to end- whatever this turned out to be._

"I wanted to be in the military, but..." A bark of a laugh. "It's stupid, really."

_His mask is off, both of their masks are off. The man standing across from him looks so much like the man he once knew, once-_

"I'm scared of rifles."

_His friend, his lover, his enemy. Staring at him, but not with the anger he feels._

"Just never got used to them. Pa made me learn how to use one, had to go through the training to get here, but I just don't like them."

_He pulls the trigger._

"I have a birthmark by my heart that looks like a bullet hole."

_"Gabe." It's the last thing he hears him say. His final words._

"I've compared it to one Pa got after an accident, and it sure does look like one."

_It's not until later, later when he's gone back to Talon, ignoring the screams of the mourning Overwatch: Recall members. It's only later, with a moment alone does he realize, Jack never had his gun raised at him._

A small smile. "My nana says birthmarks show how we died in our past life, but I'm not sure."

_It's Gabriel that screams as blood blossoms from Jack's chest. He falls, pulse rifle landing at his feet. Overwatch doesn't have a chance in the world to reach him before he bled out._

"Kinda silly, but who knows?"

_Gabriel kneels beside him. A black string hangs around his neck. With a trembling hand, he takes it and pulls it out from underneath the now blood-stained jacket._

_A simple gold band. A gold band he spent weeks upon weeks trying to find the perfect one that suits Jack Morrison._

"Gabe... Gabe?"

He looks up, suddenly brought back to the present. The present... what he'd seen was the past, he remembers it like it was something normal, normal to remember being an adult before you were a kid. He marries Jack Morrison. They create Overwatch. He tries to bring it to its knees.

He kills Jack Morrison.

He looks up at Morrison, Jack Morrison who is alive, and so, so young, he has so much longer to go, should've lived for longer. He looks worried.

"Are you alright?"

He's so caring, too big of a fucking heart for this world, for what he's going to get himself into.

Trying to steady his hand, he waves off Morrison's concern, claiming the tears running down his cheeks are just from too much alcohol and something being in his eye. It's settled for a bit, but Gabe can't stay here, not while he watches Jack, older, with white hair and scars all along his face, die by his hands over and over in his head.

He knows.

He knows too much.

A muttered word excuses himself to the bathroom.

_What am I supposed to do now?_

**Author's Note:**

> ~~how tf do you ending~~
> 
>  
> 
> Talk Overwatch to me: http://kappa776.tumblr.com/


End file.
